Final Hour
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: One Shot. A young jedi and her padawan try to escape the attack on the Jedi Temple. Please R&R!


As she wandered down the hallway, she clutched the only weapon that she could find and prayed that none of the blaster bolts dancing from around the corner would find their mark in her. Not that there was anything wrong with that weapon. A lightsaber was, in fact, probably the best weapon to use in this situation. She found it ironic how when she grabbed for a weapon it was always her 'saber. Even in this desperate, genocidal situation when the galaxy seemed to be falling apart her hand was still on her 'saber hilt which hung nonchalantly on her belt.

Her padawan trailed at her side as they made their way toward through the temple halls toward the evacuation exits.

There was an explosion from around the corner and she plastered herself against the wall, dragging her padawan with her. They stood there for a moment and then made a dash through the joining hallway.

Smoke clouded the young knight's vision and she had to cover her nose to keep from choking on it. The pair ran around a corner and up a flight of stairs. As they made it to the last hallway the young knight started to sprint its length to the exit but she was stopped abruptly by a cry from behind her.

"Master! Wait please!"

She whirled around to see her thirteen year old padawan huddled on the floor in a miserable heap. She made her way to him, breathing rapidly, her breath hitching when she noticed he stream of blood that was running down the boy's arm, soaking his tunic leave so it appeared to be black instead of its steady brown.

"Paolo we have to go!" she told him urgently, sinking down to the grimy floor next to him. "We're almost there, Padawan." She stroked his hair, pushing his braid behind his ear.

'I…I can't" he breathed. They had been running from five levels below, having to fight their way through hoards of Clone Troopers at times. "Please, Master…just leave me."

"I don't think so" the older Jedi retorted. If she was anything it was stubborn. Gathering the boy in her arms she pushed off the ground and regaining her footing started down the hall to the oh-so-close escape.

Then a title wave of darkness hit her and she was thrown to the floor, loosing the grip on her padawan. He skidded a few feet away from her and lay there, whimpering as he clutched his wounded shoulder.

The young knight looked up to see a figure cloaked in black, with its hood up, advancing toward them. A blue lightsaber in his hand.

So they had been betrayed…

She scrambled to her feet and rushed to stand between the Dark Jedi and her padawan who was now also regaining his shaky footing.

"Run, Paolo!" she yelled, not bothering to look back at him. In a moment her 'saber was ignited and she had taken a ready stance. "Run!"

"No!" came the boy's defiant voice. "I'm not leaving without you, Master."

Panic overtook her as the shadowy figure boar down on them as they backed away down the hall. "Paolo! I gave you an order, Padawan!"

She heard the steady hiss of a deactivating 'saber but Paolo made no move to leave. If she had looked back she would have seen how conflict filled his eyes were.

Finally the Dark Jedi was upon them and Knight Lysk raised her saber into a block as the first blow fell. As the duel started she connected the frightened padawan through their bond. (We can't win this, young one. Go! At least that way one of us will survive.)

She caught a final glimpse of the boy she cared for so much, tears shining in his dark large eyes, before he darted down the hall.

The Jedi dove into the Force, finding just enough strength to hold off the Sith until she was certain that Paolo had had enough time to take off. Then she raised her 'saber in a salute. A moment later she felt the agonizing heat of a saber plunging through her body. Then she was on the floor and the darkness was retreating. She opened her eyes and looked out the opened emergency exit door.

A ship was taking off of the pad, rising steadily toward the atmosphere. Clone ships were firing at it, and she prayed to the Force that they would miss.

Her vision blurred then. But right before she slipped into the ever warming currents of the Force she felt the training bond snap and break.


End file.
